The Diary Hacker
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: InuYasha: a typical high school student, stumbles upon the diary of a girl who likes him. when he learns more about her he begins to like her. but will this new found love work? FINISHED
1. The popup

(A/N) ...for once i cant figure out what to write for an A/N... how devastating...

Chapter One: the pop-up

Kagome Higurashi impatiently waited for the bell to ring for class to end. _AAHHH_ she thought _this is the most BORING thing EVER! _The bell rang and she jumped out of her seat and ran for the door only to run into InuYasha: her one and only crush. He gave her an evil glare as he said "Ew get away from me." She quickly retaliated "Move out of my way punl" she said as she pushed him out of her way.

InuYasha turned around when he heard his friend Miroku saying "wow she's good at hiding the fact that she likes you..." InuYasha protested "She doesn't like me the whole things a joke or whatever...just shut up about her alright?" Miroku shrugged and walked away to Sango whom he pinched her butt and got slapped. _He deserved that_ thought InuYasha.

Later while InuYasha was on the internet at home a strange pop-up appeared on his computer. "What the hell..." he said aloud. On the screen was the site but at the top it showed that he was already signed in as Kagome Higurashi. InuYasha's jaw dropped open. _Whoa...SHE uses a diary...hehehe lets look for some dirt _

He went to her diary and read entry one:

**Name:Kagome Higurashi**

**Age:15**

**Height:5'6"**

**Weight:125lbs**

**Crush:InuYasha**

**Hobbies:Writing songs; archery **

**Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi. You are my diary. Nobody that I know can read you. I'm going to name you Kikyo. So, Kikyo, most of the time I'm gunna be writing songs in you about the day or whatever so yeah bye kikyo!**

He went to the next entry:

**Why cant you understand **

**that im not like the rest**

**that im not just a pest **

**that im just what your looking for...your looking for**

**Why are you so blind**

**and why cant you see that you dont even know me **

**uh yeah kikyo i know its short but its like a chorus about inu :-D hehehe **

He looked at the screen saying "What, no more?" When suddenly a new entry appeared. "Oooh one about today...":

**Kikyo, somtimes i cant understand why some people are like they are, like those people who are mean to me for no reason or those who hate me cuz i like them...stupid inu,i hope he dies...sorta...**

"Ummmmm okay...strange..."

**Oh and i updated some of my pictures of my diary scrapbook **

InuYasha clicked on the scrapbook to see her pictures. The pictures were: One of InuYasha, Some of her pets, Three of her doing archery, and a videoclip of her singing one of her songs.

"Wow, she's good" InuYasha said. Suddenly an instant message appears:

SangosStalker: Hey whasup?

EvilOne9837; uh Miroku, who do ya like...

SangosStalker: Your blind...and distracted

EvilOne9837: Cuz i think i like someone

SangosStalker: Um ok big deal are you gunna do somthing about it?

EvilOne9837: I thought she was wierd b4

SangosStalker: Are you listenin?

EvilOne9837: i think she likes me too

SangosStalker: HELLO?

EvilOne9837: Should i ask her out?

SangosStalker: Will you finally listen to me?

EvilOne9837: i think i will

SangosStalker: Why do i bother

EvilOne9837 has signed off.


	2. Suspicions

(A/N) Okay! Hi! I just spent the last twenty minutes reading your reviews! tHanks to yall! oh and yes EvilOne9837 and SangosStalker are Miroku and InuYasha, sorry I didnt make that clear. Speaking of clear I can tell that some of you coughAA-Mcough know me well enough to realize a diary named kikyo in my story cannot be good. Now tell me, do you think the diary is good if it allows others to read it? EXACTLY...ooh ive just been inspired! now, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 2: Suspicions

"Hi Kagome" InuYasha said as he walked up to Kagome who was putting her books in her locker.

"uh hi"

"So how are you?"

"As far as mentally goes I appear better than you..."

"Thats great...so do you have a boyfriend"

"umm...no...I don't...really plan...on it...either..."

"Oh thats too bad...'cuz I wanted to ask you to be mine...my girlfriend I mean"

"You're not funny"

"Huh?"

"You've made fun of me ever since you found out I like you, it's not a surprise that you've sunk to this level."

"But...I like you..."

Kagome slammed her locker shut and walked away saying "Prove it."

It was lunch time and Kagome was eating lunch with her best friend Sango. Sango said "Are you serious?"

"Yeah but it's not like he meant it..."

"How do YOU know THAT?"

"Because...thats the way he is.."

"Mhmm sure so what do you mean the way he is?"

"Its just he-"

Suddenly InuYasha walked up to Kagome saying "I swear I like you" Suddenly the most popular guy in school started cracking up "You hahaha like hahaha that FREAK?"

"Shut up Naraku!"

"Hahaha! Her of ALL people! And she likes you too! HAAHAHAHAHA"

"Naraku...cut...it...out"

Naraku turned to Kagome and said "Look the little witch is loved" Kagome kicked him. "Why you little..." Naraku started to punch her when suddenly a hand from behind grabbed his arm. It was InuYasha he said "Don't hurt Kagome..." Kagome was in total shock, the only word that came out of her mouth was "Yes". InuYasha knew what she meant. So did Sango, in fact the whole cafiteria seemed to understand.

A few days later...

Kagome went on her computer and opened up her diary file. When suddenly words started appearing themselves...

**Kagome...dump him...Kagome...answer me **

Kagome shakily typed back

**Um who are you?**

**It's me...Kikyo...your diary...**

**uh...**

**Your boyfriend InuYasha is not good...He's been reading me **

Kagome freaked out and closed the window. She tried calming herself down when..._Hey InuYasha is on_

_EvilOne9837 has signed on. _

_ShikonPrincess: Hey Inu_

_EvilOne9837: Hey Kag_

_ShikonPrincess: lol um...dont ask me where i got this idea but...um u havnt been readin my online diary hav u?_

_EvilOne9837: actually i did but it was an accident it sorta just popped up...sorry... _

_ShikonPrincess: thanx 4 bein honest...pleez just dont do it again... _

_EvilOne9837: No prob...hey i g2g but ill cya L8R bye!_

_ShikonPrincess: bye_

_EvilOne9837 has signed off._

Kagome was relieved but didn't feel safe writing in her diary so she just instant messaged Sango.

_ShikonPrincess: hey girl guess what _

_KilalaLuva: what?_

_ShikonPrincess: my diary accidently popped up on InuYashas computer lol _

_KilalaLuva: uhhhh accdently?_

_ShikonPrincess: yeah, like right before he started liking me wierd huh?...crap i g2g ttyl bye! _

_ShikonPrincess signed off. _

Sango knew somthing wasn't right so she sent an email to InuYasha's best friend Miroku to see what was going on:

To: Miroku, I know you know whats going on with InuYasha and I hafta ask you stuff for Kagome's sake. Meet me at the park at five and I'll ask my questions. Ps. I'll pay you back if you want

Sango was sitting on the park bench when she saw Miroku running over to her. He said "Hey!"

"Hi..."

"So what do you want to know?"

"Why did InuYasha suddenly start liking Kagome?"

"Oh I know that, but I wont let you know until you promise you spend ALL of tommarow with me."

"um..o-okay...for Kagome's sake...I swear I will."

"Okay her diary popped up on his screen, he read it, he realized she was cool, he asks her out. End of story."

"Thats it?"

"Yep"he said staring at her.

"Well...see you tommarow"

Sango ran off relieved that InuYasha was serious.

(A/N) yep mostly dialouge...did you like it? i hope so well anyway im gunna go bye!

Ps. REVIEW


	3. The Double Date!

(A/N) OMG IM SO HAPPY! i got 18 reviews for just the SECOND chapter! SNAP! i just drew on myself...oooooooooh well thank you alllllll for your FABULOUS reviews (im hyper can you tell?) now...ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter 3: The Double Date!

Sango had set up a chat room for her, Kagome, Miroku, and InuYasha, she had a plan to keep her from dying on Sunday (her day with Miroku):

_KilalaLuver: Hey guys_

_EvilOne9837: yo _

_ShikonPrincess: Hi!_

_SangosBF: hi my beloved_

_EvilOne9837: uhhhh is there sumthin i missed _

_SangosBF: yes me and Sango deciding to date, as you can see i am more devoted to my gf than you are to yours _

_EvilOne9837: oh yea? watch this _

_EvilOne9837 has signed off _

_ShikonPrincess: uh oh what now? _

_KilalaLuver: uh hello? i gotta ask a ? ppl!_

_KagomesBF has entered _

_KagomesBF:-p _

_ShikonPrincess: OOOh!_

_ShikonPrincess has signed off _

_KilalaLuver: AHHHHHHHHH this is not WORKING_

_InuYashasGF has entered _

_InuYashasGF: your turn Sango _

_KilalaLuver: grrr..._

_KilalaLuver has signed off _

_SangosBF: oh parting is such sweet sorrow _

_KagomesBF: shut the hell up _

_Mirokus...GF has entered _

_Mirokus...GF: happy now?_

_SangosBF: YAY_

_MirokusGF: Anyway, me an miroku are going to spend the whole day together tommaro...(save me) and i was wondering if u 2 wanted 2 come..._

_InuYashasGF: works 4 me ;-)_

_KagomesBF: cool...so what'll we do _

_SangosBF: I KNOW I KNOW_

_Mirokus...GF: NOoOo! _

_InuYashasGF: hey why dont i handle everything, ill plan it all out k? so ill meet everyone at the park at 8 am in the morning_

Later that night Kagome called Sango:

"Hey its K!"

"Oh, hi there Kagome.."

"Okay so I planned everything out tommarow to make the whole day romantic"

"Thats...n-"

"Okay heres my list First w-...Crap! I hafta go, I promised InuYasha I'd be outside waiting for him in 5 minutes, I gotta get ready, I'll see you tommarow! I'll email the list, bye!"

click-

A few minutes later an email popped up on Sango's screen, it am - 9 am: Stay at park and talk and stuff

**9 am - 9:30 am: walk to theater and get snacks and tickets **

**9:30 am - 11 am: Watch Dracula's return XXI **

**11 am - 11:30 am: Play in theater arcade **

**11:30 am - 12 am: walk to Kagomes house for lunch **

**12 am - 12:30 pm: eat **

**12:30 pm - 3 pm: play board games, video games, and truth or dare **

**3 pm - 5 pm: "Alone" time **

**5 pm - 5:30 pm: Get ready for dinner **

**5:30 pm - 6:30 pm: eat at fancy restraunt **

**END **

Yes I know Kagome is obsessive...moving on...

Kagome wrote in her diary:

**Hey Kikyo today the following things happened: **(note ratings done by Kagome not me!)

**At the park- InuKag:They talk and swing on the swings attempting to kiss. They do not succeed. Romance rating: 2/5 **

**MirSan:They talk and walk around learning more about eachother, Sango actually begins liking Miroku. Romance rating: 4/5 **

**At the movie- InuKag:They sit next to eachother. When Kagome gets scared she gets close to InuYasha. Romance Rating: 3/5 **

**MirSan:They kissed...OVER AND OVER AND OVER RomanceRating: 5/5!**

**At lunch- InuKag: NOTHING! WE ONLY ATE!**

**MirSan:They ate...AND fed each other! **

**During games-InuKag: played games, had fun, did dares together such as kissing and stuff Romance Rating: 3/5 **

**MirSan: Did worse dares. Still had fun. Romance Rating: 3/5 **

**Alone time- InuKag: Talked and kissed Romance Rating: 3/5 **

**MirSan: MADE OUT! (Sango told me) Romance Rating: 5/5!**

**Eating dinner- InuKag: Barely kissed even though Kagome was wearing a pretty strapless dress Romance rating: 1/5 **

**MirSan: Sango kept slapping the hand touching her butt. Romance rating: 4/5 **

**Saying Bye- InuKag: Kissed. Romance Rating 3/5 **

**MirSan: WHO KNOWS? THEY DISAPPEARED HALF-WAY THRU DINNER! Romance rating 100000000/5 **

**------ **

The next day when Kagome was walking toward homeroom (she was at school (duh) she was grabbed around the corner by Sango.

"Kagome...I'M IN LOVE!"

"Uhh thats nice...wait where the hell were you last night!"

"I was with the one I love...Miroku...-sigh- it was so much fun..."

"it?"

"ya know, we did it..."

Kagomes jaw dropped open. "YOU DID IT WITH A MONKS SON!"

"-sigh- yeah..."

(A/N) ok this is stupid but hey so far y'all like stupid so...yeah! ReViEw!


	4. He's trying

(A/N) i know the last chappy was nasty, but ya gotta admit...it was funny! anyway the reason i make the story go so fast is cuz i have sooooo many ideas pinging thru my head i gotta write more before i forget them. anyway on with the story...

A few weeks after the double date, InuYasha noticed that Kagome had been acting strangly...

_Chat Room: InuKagMirSan _

_(NOTE: they changed thier screen names) _

_SiTbOy1212: Yo _

_Slayachica: Hi everyone _

_MonsterMonk: Heeeey there_

_SiTbOy1212: ...Kag... you there? _

_DownDaWell: yea whatever_

_SiTbOy1212: is there somthin i missed? _

_DownDaWell: i dont hav a clu what u r sayin_

_MonsterMonk: wassup Kag? whats wrong?_

_DownDaWell: nothin _

_SlayaChica: are you sure_

_DownDaWell: IM FINE OK? WILL YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE...I DESERVE MY PRIVACY...INUYASHA! _

_DownDaWell signed off. _

_SiTbOy1212: what was THAT about?_

_SlayaChica: well..._

_MonsterMonk: It could be one of 5 things_

_SlayaChica: 1. you need to be kind to her _

_MonsterMonk: 2. Shes "it" deprived or needs romance 3. female problems _

_SlayaChica: EW and EW Miroku _

_MonsterMonk: 4. Her grades are slipping _

_SlayaChica: 5. Some random unknown reason _

_SiTbOy1212: gee thanx _

_SiTbOy1212 has signed off. _

_--_

The next day at lunch InuYasha decided to find out what was what. He sat down next to Kagome. 'Nice' he thought. "Kagome would you like some of my candy?" he offered. "No." she replied. 'it' he thought. He reached down and touched her butt, knowing he'd make her happy, or get his face slapped. She did nothing. "Kagome? Didn't you feel that?" he asked. She said with her mouth full "Feel what?" InuYasha got up and hit his head against the wall.

Right next to the wall were some flowers. He picked one and thought 'romance'. He handed the flower to Kagome. She took it expressionless saying "thanks".

'Problems...' He thought. "Kagome" he said "are you having ''female problems"? "Like what?" she replied. 'Grades' he decided. "Nevermind, what I meant to say was, do you need any help with your homework?" "No" she assured him "I'm doing fine."

(A/N) poor inu...hehehe hes trying so hard lol...makes inu fail MWHAHAHAHAHAHA...ahem anyway...REVIEW!


	5. Tetsusaiga

**(A/N) i know i know it took me awhile to update but whatever so on with the story...**

InuYasha was sitting at his computer staring at the screen wondering what to do. Suddenly it popped up again, Kagomes diary. He at first was going to close it but he had an idea, _Maybe if I read it, it'll tell me whats wrong..._

He clicked on it and this is what it said:

**Hey Kikyo, I really appreciate that youy showed me what those other girls said about me in their online diaries. I know I shouldn't let it...but what they said is starting to get to me. I didn't think everyone hated me that much. Even Sango...it's so hard to believe...I thought she was my friend...and Ayame that brat, she was the worst of all, calling me those things. Oh well I have to go do homework. Later. **

InuYashas jaw dropped open. He didn't believe what he just read for three reasons:

1) He thought it was impossible to hate Kagome

2) Ayame may be a brat and may say those things but Sango...NEVER

3) Kikyo is evil

He knew there was somthing wrong with that diary froom the start...and now he knew what was bothering Kagome: these awful things this pathetic diary was telling her.

InuYasha knew what to do, he needed help...from...Sesshomaru.

He approached his older brother with caution, for fear of being beat up. Sesshomaru without turning around asked "What is it?" InuYasha took a deep breath..."I need your help, I need you to create a virus to shut down an online diary...and since your so great with making viruses I-" "Save the sucking up for someone else...give me ten bucks" InuYasha handed him the money.

Sesshomaru turned around and grabbed a disc labeled "Tetsusaiga" and said "Here it's my strongest one. Now leave" InuYasha left and inserted the disc and saw there were two files on it, one called "wind scar" another "backlash wave". He went to Kagomes diary and inserted the files then quickly logged off.

----

The next day at school InuYasha walked up to Kagome and began being totally nice, "Hey Kag, you look really pretty today." Kagome looked at her black T-shirt with the word whatever on it and her old jeans and said "uh thanks..." "But you know what," he continued "you always look beautiful to me." Kagome smiled and grabbed InuYashas hand as they walked to homeroom.

**(A/N) THE HORROR OF FLUFF anyway that didnt end quite like I wanted it to but close enough...crappy ending i know...too weak...oh well**


	6. NOTICE

**OMG I AM SO SORRY I THOUGHT I LOADED ON CHAPTER FIVE FOREVER AGO! SORRY!**

**Anyway that was the last chapter oh and if i recieve 100 reviews i promise i'll write a sequal! **

**SO...BYE ALL!**

**Disclaimer:I did not own the characters in the story**


End file.
